PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Da
/Archive 1 * /Archive 2 2 archives :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Danny has a lot to say---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) KJ's Vote : I don't have any major issues, I just wanted to make a small comment on the bit i've bolded. If we do a PvX2 then it'd be a fresh start (similar to GWW and GW2W), so that shouldn't have any impact on whether he should be an admin here or not =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :An admin is always a good person to be founding a PvX2? --''Chaos?'' -- 15:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::My point wasn't that that statement should influence others' decisions; however, it does influence mine. Also, having an advanced understanding of code and script can help PvX now as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:39, 1 April 2010 :::Hence why I said, [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:58, 1 April 2010 ::::like i said, i have no issue with the point as a whole just that last little bit that's bolded (the "if we make a PvX2" part), and I didn't mean to imply it should effect others votes, just that it shouldn't really have an bearing on your own (it would be a separate wiki, again like GWW and GW2W). ::::@Chaos, him being an admin here would have no bearing on if he starts PvX2. ::::I just want to make this point clear, there's no decision about there being a PvX2 (not even really a discussion), and even if we assume there will be, you shouldn't be making decisions for this wiki, based on that (if you feel you want to argue this last point I suggest bringing it up on my talk or the community portal talk where it's more apt.). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Amorality's vote # Is there anything to do besides troll around here half the time? # I'm pretty terrible at PvP besides running the strongest flagger builds ever. (In all fairness, though, everyone who's active on PvX is pretty terrible at PvP, too. Even that cutie from Social Darwinism.) # I am very, very inconsistent and my most beneficial actions on this wiki usually happen over MSN or when I get suckered into writing scripts for the site. ··· Danny So Cute 16:52, 1 April 2010 (UTC) :# That's not the attitude that I'd like to see from a potential admin, that's not to say you can't have fun but keep it acceptable like Frosty does. :#I think there's a bit of modesty here, from what I've seen you have exemplary pvp knowledge and are able to contribute to builds confidently unlike some of the janitorial admins we have here. :#Then it's up to you whether you truely want to be an admin. Amorality 17:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Even Auron says that idiots should just be trolled off the site, it's not even a matter of attitude by now, just a plain fact. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::should probly look at the builds in his sandbox, it'll change ur mind. Gringo 18:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::might be a reason i don't actually post any of them on the site. ^_^ stop being dum. ··· Danny So Cute 18:32, 1 April 2010 (UTC) :::Danny num won JQ bot --Frosty 17:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ ··· Danny So Cute 18:32, 1 April 2010 (UTC) If you edit PvX you are terrible at Guild Wars. End of. MiseryUser talk:Misery 19:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::< --Crow 19:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Crow, you don't edit PvX, you dominate it. MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ich liebe dich :> --Crow 20:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :bitch later now vote---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::if you just called misery a bitch, my first act as admin will be to ban your ass until Misery sees fit to unban you. <3 ··· Danny So Cute 21:57, 1 April 2010 (UTC) :::how about STFU and vote...better?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::PS....I like Miz---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The difference is that between a noun and a verb :> --''Chaos?'' -- 08:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up it doesn't seem like it's been the sole basis for anyone supporting me, but basing a support vote on the fact that i'm a strong programmer or that i might give enough of a fuck to stick around for a pvx2 is probably a poor decision. i can easily do the former without a banhammer and the latter will likely be unaffected by my standing here. just thought i'd clear my stances on those items up. ··· Danny So Cute 03:10, 4 April 2010 (UTC)